1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sensors sensing systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for collecting data with sensors included in sensing systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
In general, a sensor is a device that generates an output based on some type of input. Sensors have been developed that can respond to a wide range of inputs including, by way of example, nuclear, electromagnetic, chemical, biological, thermal, and mechanical inputs. The ability to respond to many different types of input has made sensors an important aspect of both existing and new technologies. As a result, sensors are increasingly used in a wide range of activities that include, for example, medicinal purposes, environmental purposes, commercial endeavors, industrial activities and biological functions.
In each of these types of activities, there is a growing dependence on the ability to collect, monitor, and analyze data. Sensors help in this endeavor by facilitating and improving the process of collecting and analyzing the data. For instance, sensors are usually able to detect a situation more rapidly than a person can detect the same situation. Sensors can also detect subtle changes and detect minute quantities that a person cannot discern. In addition, sensors can be deployed in locations and situations where it is often impractical to deploy people.
The data collected by sensors can be used in various ways. Sensor data can be collected over time to monitor trends or to measure changes over time. For example, traffic patterns are collected with sensors over time before implementing a form of traffic control. Collecting the traffic data over time enables the resulting traffic control system to be more efficient.
Sensors can also collect data that can be analyzed and used to make quick decisions. For example, automobiles have multiple sensors that collect information used to determine when an air bag should be deployed—a decision that should be made very quickly. Clearly, the air bag should not be deployed unnecessarily but only when an accident occurs. As a result, the data collected by the multiple sensors is analyzed collectively to distinguish, for instance, between a true accident and when someone is simply leaning forward.
Sensors are also used, for example, in field biology to monitor the behavior of birds and animals. The migratory pattern of birds, for example, can be tracked using sensors. However, this information is usually collected after a sensor attached to a particular bird has been retrieved. The data is obtained after the corresponding behavior has occurred. In some instances, significant time may have passed between when the data was collected and when the data was available for analysis.
While sensors can have a beneficial impact on the ability to collect, monitor, and analyze data, there are some limitations that have not been overcome. Some of these limitations relate, for example, to when the data can be collected and to the ability of a sensor to be adapted to new uses and situations. Conventional sensors have components that cannot be readily substituted with other components and they do not have a modular architecture. In addition, conventional sensors are not able to adapt to new sensor configurations or provide the support in terms of both hardware and software that may be required for multiple sensor configurations.